gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories
__TOC__ Vandalismus Nachdem so ein Traumtänzer den gesamten Artikel unbrauchbar gemacht hatte, habe ich ihn zurückgesetzt. Außerdem habe ich die IP gesperrt. Ich hoffe, das liegt auch so in eurem Ermessen. Zaibatsu 14:41, 9. Okt 2006 (UTC) VCS für PS2 Hab gerade bei den Holländern gelesen, dass es VCS ab dem 9. März (meinem Geburtstag!) für die PS2 geben soll! Ich zitiere: Het spel zal op 9 maart 2007 in Europa uitkomen. Drie dagen eerder komt het op 6 maart uit in de verenigde staten. Dann gibt's für mich noch was zu tun, bevor GTA IV erscheint... Fünftes Rad 19:36, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) ... hab' die PS2-uncut-Version für 27,99 Euro vorbestellt, freu! Fünftes Rad 19:42, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ist der neueste Teil der bahnbrechenden Spiele-Serie für PS2. Freu dich auf die brandneue Storyline, neue Missionen und Features, die dir ein bisher unerreichtes Spielerlebnis bieten. Die offene, interaktive Spielwelt von Vice City, die aufwendige Inszenierung mit bekannten Sprechern und vielfältigem Soundtrack sowie Rockstars unverwechselbare Liebe zum Detail machen das Spiel schon jetzt zu einem Klassiker, der in keiner Spiele-Sammlung fehlen darf! FEATURES: - Spiele Vic Vance, Mitglied in einer der berüchtigtsten Familien von Vice City. - Eine Reihe von neuen und aufregenden Fahrzeugen ermöglichen es, Vice City von einer vollkommen neuen Seite kennen zu lernen. - Ob zu Land, zu Wasser oder in der Luft: Es gibt viel zu erkundschaften! Denn Vice City ist zwei Mal so groß wie Liberty City. - Errichte dein eigenes kriminelles Imperium in einem neuen und faszinierenden Spiel-Modus. - Erlebe spannungsgeladene Multiplayer-Action mit einer umfangreichen Auswahl an teils völlig neuen Spiel-Modi. - Neue Grafikpracht: Verbesserte Ladezeiten, erhöhte Sichtweite, verbesserte Auflösung. - Exklusiver Bonus Content nur auf PS2: Neue Sondermissionen, neue Stunt Jumps, neue Rennen und neue Nebenjobs. - Noch mehr Fahrzeuge, die man jetzt auch kaufen kann. Fünftes Rad 19:43, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Laut Rockstar gibt es kein Exklusiv-Material und der Multiplayer soll auch nicht vorhanden sein (ich will dir's ja nicht vermiesen :) Zaibatsu 15:07, 21. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::PS: Hast du eine PlayStation 3 oder eine Xbox 360 für GTA IV? Zaibatsu 15:09, 21. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::ZITAT: Nach dem ganzen Hickhack um angebliche exklusive Inhalte und Multiplayermodis in der PS2-Version von GTA: Vice City Stories, hat Eurogamer.net bei Rockstar Games angefragt. Ein PR-Sprecher von Rockstar Games dementierte prompt die Gerüchte und sagte, man könne nicht die gleichen Dinge von der PSP auf die PS2 übertragen. Daher sei kein Multiplayermodus in der PS2-Fassung enthalten. Lediglich grafische Verbesserungen und eine höhere Sichtweite gebe es auf der PS2. Zaibatsu 15:15, 21. Feb 2007 (UTC) ... na ja, dann eben nicht. Egal! Bei LCS gab's auch schon keinen Multiplayer-Modus - brauch ich aber eh' nicht. Wichtig ist, dass ich die Kohle für 'ne PSP gespart hab'. Womit wir beim Thema "Konsole für GTA IV" sind: Nein, ich hab weder 'ne X-Box 360 noch 'ne PS3 - zumindest NOCH nicht. Das Spiel erscheint ja wohl erst im Oktober und bis dahin sollte sich einige Knete angesammelt haben, um 'ne neue Spielkiste zu erstehen... welche genau, werd' ich dann sehen. Ich bin ja glücklicherweise nicht allein, sondern hab' zwei Söhne (16,5 und 15), die ebenfalls schon dem Sprung in die nächste Hardware-Generation entgegenlechzen und ihre Kohle beisteuern werden. Fünftes Rad 18:59, 21. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, wollte dir nicht deine Vorfreude auf VCS nicht nehmen... aber du hast schon Recht: Ich brauch auch keinen Multiplayer-Modus, denn ich kenn keinen, der eine PSP mit LCS oder VCS besitzt... doof, doof... was deine PSP angeht: Jetzt, wo auch VCS für die Playstation rauskommt, solltest du dein Geld lieber für die Next-Generation-Konsole sparen, es sei denn, du hast vor, noch andere Spiele auf dem aufgetunten Gameboy zu spielen :) Da ich mir definitiv keine Xbox 360 oder Playsen 3 kaufen werde, hoffe ich, dass Rockstar auch die PC-Daddler nicht vergessen wird! Und noch was zum Thema "Kohle beisteuern" - meine Kinder bleiben noch aus -.- also müsste ich das Geld ganz allein aufbringen, und da ich bekanntlich geizig bin, werd ich das nicht tun :D Zaibatsu 19:18, 21. Feb 2007 (UTC) Da bin ich wohl missverstanden worden: ich wollte kein Geld für 'ne PSP sparen, ich bin froh, dass ich mir das Geld für für die PSP gespart habe, sprich: gar nicht erst eine gekauft hab! GTA IV wird's mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch für den Computer geben, möglicherweise aber mit zeitlicher Verzögerung (wie bei den Vorgängern). Sollte alles glatt gehen, hoffe ich für den Herbst auf einige schreibwütige Mitstreiter, denn IV wird sicher ein ungeheurer Brocken! Hut ab übrigens für die SA-Missionsbschreibungen - die beinhalten ja teilweise unglaublich viel Text! Fünftes Rad 18:51, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Okay, sorry wegen den Missverständnis, da hat mein Hirn wohl eine Auszeit genommen... was den PC angeht, stimme ich dir zu. Zum Mitstreiter-Thema: Hoffentlich kommen keine Trottel her, die nur Müll schreiben, wie die Penner, die immer wieder so einen Scheiß hier reinschreiben! Und ja: GTA IV wird DER Brocken überhaupt, und ich hoffe, dass noch nicht alle Themen ausgelutscht sind, wenn ich meine PC-Version bekomm, aber dann sorg ich eben für die Bilder der Fahrzeuge, Locations usw., denn die kann man mit der PS ja leider nicht aufnehmen (allerdings gut für mich :D) Und noch was zu SA: Sorry wegen der etwas langsamen Arbeit, aber nach zwei Missionen hab ich einfach keine Lust mehr die ganzen extrem langen Dialoge und Missionsbeschreibungen niederzuschreiben. Bei der PSP war das anders, die lag vor mir und ich konnte einfach die dazu auch noch kürzeren Dialoge abschreiben. Beim PC ist das anders, ich muss erst aus dem Spiel raus und dann alles aufschreiben, nicht so schön, aber genug davon... Zaibatsu 19:46, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) Von "langsamer Arbeit" kann keine Rede sein! Ich finde, du bist schon ziemlich weit gekommen. Textmässig entspricht EINE SA-Mission ja ungefähr fünf bis zehn GTA III-Missionen! Man soll sich ja auch nicht überarbeiten. Bei Vice City hatte ich neulich manchmal auch keine Lust mehr, besonders, wenn ich die Cutscenes wegen ultraschneller Sprechstellen wieder und wieder und wieder angucken musste. Hab halt nur die PS2 und da zeigt die VC-INFO mal eben den letzen und vorletzten Satz an. Hab übrigens eben noch was zu SA beigesteuert: da fehlte noch der Eingangstext von Sweet & Kendl. Konnte die Handlung im von mir eingefügten YouTube-Video (in der Einleitung) angucken und entsprechende "Handlungskommentare" einfügen. Fünftes Rad 20:15, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Na, wenn's ein alter Hase sagt, dann muss es ja stimmen ;) Ich erinnere mich auch an VC, da gab's nur noch einen Bruchteil des Dialogtextes. Das mit SA ist gut, die Anfangsszenen hätte ich nie hinbekommen, weil ich den Text einfach nicht aufschreiben konnte wegen der Länge und ich hab kein Diktiergerät (ich glaub, ich hätte auch keine Lust, ständig meine Stimme im Ohr zu haben). Keep smiling :D Zaibatsu 22:23, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ist aber manchmal auch ganz witzig! Bei Die PR-Tour hab ich gelesen wie ein Weltmeister, während mein Sohn die Band-Kiste gesteuert hat. Und bei einem zweiten Durchgang hab' ich das Originalgelaber aufgenommen und dann mal versucht, die verschiedenen Love Fist-Typen anhand ihrer Stimmen zu unterscheiden. Hat, glaub' ich, nicht wirklich 100% geklappt. War trotzdem spaßig - man bekommt ein irgendwie "intimeres" Verhältnis zu den Missionen. Weiterhin viel Vergnügen mit SA. Würde gerne mithelfen, müsste aber erstmal wieder soweit kommen. Und in zwei Wochen kann ich mir VCS aus meiner Videothek holen... Fünftes Rad 10:42, 23. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Tu dir keinen Zwang an, was SA angeht, hilf ruhig mit! Auch wenn es noch weit weg ist: Vor dem Fliegen in der Flugschule fürchte ich mich jetzt schon!!! Zaibatsu 12:07, 23. Feb 2007 (UTC) Cheats? Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, das es gar keine Cheats für die PS2-Version von VCS gibt. Stimmt das? Homie 15:52, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Wie kommst du denn da drauf?^^ GTA ohne Cheats? Hier sind sie aufgelistet:http://www.spieletipps.de/cp_25340_0/ (hoffe das klappt mit dem Link :) )Ich binnns 19:29, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) Komisch. Ich fand fast auf keiner GTA Seite Cheats für VCS. O_o Komisch das ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin. Ha....GTA ohne Cheats...wo leb ich den? Auf dem Mond? ^^ Naja danke für den Link. :) Homie 18:49, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) PSP- oder PS2-Version? Ein Freund von mir, der sich gerne GTA VCS kaufen möchte, fragte mich letzte Woche, ob die PSP- oder eher die PS2-Version von VCS besser ist. Ich persönlich hab die PS2-Version, dass aber auch nur durch Zufall. Ich bekam die PS2-Version von meinen Eltern zu Weihnachten, da ich 1. in letzter Zeit gute bis sehr gute Noten nach Hause brachte und ich sie vom Spiel positiv überreden konnte. Naja, meine Geschichte beseite ^^, was sagt ihr, welche Version sollte sich mein Freund besorgen? Homie 18:21, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::hmm wen man so sieht bietet die ps2 version ein klein wenig mehr als die psp version, aber grundsätzlich sieht beides gleich aus. ich habs auf psp und ist auch genau so gut wie die ps2 von meinem freund, aber ich würde sagen er soll sich die ps2 version holen, aber is seine entscheidung ;-)Gta psp player 18:34, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja, die PS2-Version hat mehr Futures. Ein paar Wettkämpfe mehr und man kann auch ein paar Sachen mehr kaufen bzw. finden. Ja, ich denke ich würde ihm die PS2-Version empfehlen. Danke für die Antwort. Homie 19:32, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe das heute meinem Freund mal gesagt, er antwortete aber, dass er wahrscheinlich die PSP-Version kaufen wird, er will aber - bevor er sie kauft - wissen, wie es mit der PSP-Version zu spielen sei. Wie es dem kleineren Bildschirm zu spielen ist und so. Ich kann's ihm schlecht sagen, da ich die PS2-Version zocke. Könnte also bitte ein VCS-PSP-Spieler die Frage beantworten. :) Homie 16:59, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das tue ich doch gerne ^^ ich habe mittlerweile 102 Stunden spielzeit auf der psp und glaube das der spaß noch nicht vergangen ist. mir persönlich gefällt die psp version sehr, der bildschirm etc. machen eigentlich nichts aus weil man einfach nur vice city bestaunt und alles. also es ist klasse und mal ernst genommen so einen kleinen bildschirm hat sie nicht :-) aber er soll es sich auf jedenfall kaufen !!!! hoffe konnte dir helfen Gta psp player 17:03, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja, danke. Ich werd's ihm sagen. I-wie glustet (keine Ahnung wie man das auf Hochdeutsch sagt, da ich Schweizer bin ^^) mich die PSP-Version auch, ich hoffe mein Kumpel kauft sie sich und ich kann dann hoffentlich ein paar mal drauf zocken. :D Homie 18:07, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Booklet und Indizierung Ich habe mir Vice City Stories bestellt(Ich weiß ein bischen spät^^) und wollt nur mal fragen ob es auch so ein besonderes Booklet geben wie bei SA und LCS (Also so ne besondere aufmachung)? Und hab ich das richtig verstanden das die PS2 Version des Spiel indiziert wurde? Heist das das man die nicht mehr frei verkaufen darf? :Deine Unterschrift fehlt ;) Zu deiner ersten Frage: Ja, es gibt ein Booklet, siehe „Vice City Inquirer“. Zu deiner zweiten Frage: Ja, die EU-Version der PlayStation-2-Version ist indiziert. Das Spiel darf meines Wissens nach nicht mehr zum Verkauf angeboten werden. Zaibatsu 22:43, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok danke sry wegen der Unterschrift ich vergess das immer... MikeTorenoFan 19:47, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zensierung Gibt es in der deutschen ab 16 Fassung Blut. Ich habe gelesen das es kein Blut gibt, aber ich habe eine deutsche Version und es gibt Blut... Ausserdem verlieren meiche Passanten oder Gangmitgleider Geld. Bei meiner version ist auch kein USK Zeichen drauf habe ich die Östereichische fassung? --MikeTorenoFan 21:06, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich fürchte ja. Meine deutsche Version enthält weder Blut noch Geld, das Passanten fallen lassen. Zaibatsu 19:32, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) GTA ohne Blut?! Einglück hab ich die Österreich Version... Ich bin zwar kein Ballerspiel zoker aber GTA ohne Blut fände ich dumm --MikeTorenoFan 22:05, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Apartment 3c Wollte mal wissen ob es das Apartment 3c in VCS wieder zu bestaunen gibt ;) Chris 11:24, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das Apartment 3c gibt es in Vice City Stories, ist aber nicht betretbar. Wieso stellst du die Frage nicht im entsprechenden Artikel? Zaibatsu 18:43, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Identisch Warum ist der Artikel hier mit dem von wikipedia fast identisch? Wird da nicht irgendeine GNU-Lizenz verletzt? Wer hat von wem abgekupfert.188.103.70.139 09:13, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : und jetzt denken wir nochmal ganz langsam über den Sinn von GNU & Co nach... :-) --82.83.100.228 11:14, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ladebildschirme im Artikel? Das wär doch ne Idee, allerdings weiß ich nicht wohin damit. Groß und ohne Rahmen sehen sie besser aus, als wenn man sie in die Galerie drückt. Debrei (Diskussion) 16:39, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Quellen Der 2te Links ist tot beziehungsweise das Video ist nicht mehr verfügbar (Aufgrund der Löschung des YT-Kontos). Müsste mal bitte jemand ändern. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmDaiJ5L9r4) Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 18:29, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs erstma selbst erledigt Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 18:36, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC)